Little White Lie
by KJ1
Summary: Acknowledgement with a little unexpected push


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me—so what! Paramount never lets them have any fun.

AUTHOR KJ HOME PAGE [www.geocities.com/janeway2626][1]

EMAIL [janeway@yahoo.com][2]

Rated G

LITTLE WHITE LIES

She materialized on a sunny street, not very busy only a few casually dressed people; she would blend right in wearing a loose fitting blue sundress. She looked around and there he was, looking delicious in his light brown trousers, his tan shirt open at the neck. Walking in his direction, she gazed into the shop windows, watching his reflection. She saw him glance in her direction, he looked away—then back again. She studied the objects in the window—he was walking in her direction. Her heart pounded.

"Kathryn?" He was standing behind her, she raised her head and her eyes locked with the reflection of his. Her breath caught.

"Hi" She smiled and turned to him.

"What are you doing here---I thought you were staying on board?" He smiled when she averted her eyes.

"Just wanted some fresh air." She started to turn back to the window—stopped and looked up at him. "I'm lying."

"OH?" The amusement evident on his face.

"Yes---." She forced herself not to turn away, but she felt her cheeks color. "I came down to find you"

"Did you need something?" He never took his eyes off hers.

"No—yes—well..." She took a breath. "Just to see you." He didn't answer, just continued to smile at her.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He watched her color deepen. Two people stepped around them and into the store. "We're in the way -- walk with me." He took her hand and she fell in beside him.

They walked in silence for a while, wandering the quaint streets, gazing in the shop windows, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air. Their conversation at first stilted, soon flowed into the normal easy rhythm they were accustom to. They came to a park and ambled across the lawn. After a while, he sat on the grass tugging her down with him. 

"I'm glad you came." He picked a wild flower and handed it to her.

"So am I." She smelled the flower, sneaking a look at him. His eyes caught hers. They smiled; she blushed again and leaned against him. "This is nice."

"The park?---yes it is.."

"Well, that too." She raised her head, watching him as her hand came up and her fingers lightly traced the dark blue lines of his tattoo. "I always wanted to do that."

"Anything else you always wanted to do?" He brushed his fingers across her cheek, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." Her fingers slipped back through his hair, she gazed into his eyes then brought his lips to hers.

Warm moist lips gently brushing his, trailing across his cheek, warm breath against his neck, returning to capture his lips again. Gentle pressure easing apart his lips, his hand reaching into her hair, her tongue searching, testing, tasting. Breaking the kiss, steamy blue eyes smiled at him, then she lay back on the grass, drawing him down with her. 

"Tuvok to Janeway" Her comm. badge broke the silence.

He fell back on the grass next to her, both laughing, trying to regain their composure. She turned toward him and tapped her badge.

"Janeway here" She rolled her eyes, he smiled.

"Captain, I wanted to advise you of a change in plans---the supplies will take longer to be delivered to the transport site than expected."

"I see, Mr. Tuvok—when can we expect to have them aboard?"

"According to the new time table, we should complete transport by 1400 hours tomorrow."

"Another 24 hours? ---that's a long delay."

"Yes, Captain but apparently unavoidable."

"Understood—Tuvok, if there are no other problems---I think I'll stay down here a little longer."

"Acknowledged Captain—We are under control here. Stay as long as you like."

"I'll let you know—Janeway out." She placed her hand on his chest and focused on it. "Guess I can stay a little longer.

"I'm not due back until tomorrow." He put a finger under her chin lifting her gaze to him.

He watched the screen –the signal indicated that the two comm badges were close together.—in fact if they were any closer he might have thought she was wearing both. When he hailed, they had separated, slightly. They were closer now. He looked up at the approaching Ensign.

"Commander Tuvok, transport is complete –all supplies are aboard and have been secured."

"Acknowledged, Ensign." There was a satisfied look on his face---almost a smile.

The End

FEED THE AUTHOR [janeway2626@yahoo.com][3].

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janeway2626
   [2]: mailto:janeway@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:janeway2626@yahoo.com



End file.
